In a mobile communication system such as a cellular phone, for example, there is used a cellular phone base station forming a macrocell having a radius of several hundred meters to ten and several kilometers. In a boundary area of both macrocells or in the surrounding of building such as a condominium or building, a dead zone in which radio field intensity is weak and communication is incapable of being performed is generated.
To cope with the problem, for example, as dead zone countermeasures, a communication dealer expands a femtocell service in which a small cell base station is arranged at each home. For example, when a femtocell base station forming a femtocell having a radius of several tens meters is arranged in a dead zone of a macrocell, a user is able to perform communication in the dead zone. The femtocell base station may be referred to as an access point base station.
A femtocell base station in which convenience is improved is conventionally provided (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-16602).
Incidentally, a user who installs a femtocell base station installs a femtocell base station, and then does not know whether its installation location belongs to a zone of a macrocell base station. Therefore, there is a problem that even in the case where a user is able to access the macrocell base station, the femtocell base station continues to be installed.
Suppose, for example, that since a radio wave from a macrocell base station fails to reach a home, a certain user installs a femtocell base station at the home. Suppose thereafter that radio wave conditions of the macrocell base station are improved and its installation location belongs to a zone of the macrocell base station.
However, even if the home belongs to a zone of the macrocell base station, a user does not know its fact and therefore continues to install a femtocell base station.